


Charlie's Letter (the Lindworm remix)

by mific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Dragons, Epistolary, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Everything you always wanted to know about Lindworms - Charlie's letter, illustrated.





	Charlie's Letter (the Lindworm remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Letter Concerning Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440634) by [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome). 

> Created for Remix Revival 2019 for Dancingsalome's story.  
I edited the original letter very slightly to mention the illustrations, and to fit the words into the available space.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a036/qorj54wj4y0w02wzg.jpg)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5aab/atosfj9bzl5fopxzg.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> See the original story I remixed for the text of the letter. I added one additional sentence in the last paragraph: "I'm not much of an artist but I make drawings as part of my studies, so I've tried to show you what Lindworms look like."


End file.
